


[Podfic] The Death of Each Day's Life

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>These days, she never sleeps.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'The Death of Each Day's Life' by sophia_sol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Death of Each Day's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Death of Each Day's Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216984) by [sophia_sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol). 



> Recorded at 3 am when I was feeling really tired but couldn't actually fall asleep. This fills my [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**podfic_bingo** squares "Read Sleepily" and "Fairy Tale".

  


**Title:**[The Death of Each Day's Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/216984)  
 **Author:**[](http://sophia-sol.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://sophia-sol.dreamwidth.org/) **sophia_sol**  
 **Length:** 0:03:22  
 **Warning(s):** none  


**Download links (right-click to save):**  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/myths/%5Bfairy_tales%5D_the_death_of_each_day%27s_life_%28sophia_sol-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (3.4 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/myths/%5Bfairy_tales%5D_the_death_of_each_day%27s_life_%28sophia_sol-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (2.0 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):


End file.
